User talk:Bond em7/Archive28
Category:UserTalk Archive Confirmation Since your the approver of approvees.. I wanted to ask, instead of April being a banshee, how about she just be a Harbinger of death? Like she'd be drawn to death... And I was also thinking, if the harbinger is too much how about she'd just be able to sense the supernatural in her proximity... Supernatural detection. Basically a clairvoyant power... : 20:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) April I tired of trying to reword my objections to April being overpowered, and said that major abilities can't just be added. I suggested to Chrysiee that if April were to apply hereself to Divinatin that, rather than as a 'power', she would learn, as a wizarding ability, to interpret animal movements, palmreading, crystal ball gazing and other forms of foreseeing. Alex Jiskran 20:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Most of the core subjects Haven't had a teacher post in three weeks or more. :( Alex Jiskran 07:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Feedback appreciated I have an idea for a new char Marla Hryhoriovna Novykh, but I'd appreciate your input before I send her into action. I've left Stephen Kullervo Kunze to be deleted, so she would be my only Muggle tech savvy char, though obviously still an 'Exotic'. I'm thinking, if she's OK, to try to get her a 'consultant' position with the Ministry's Tech Advancement section, as she would be a definite 'late bloomer' with limited magic. On the other hand, having learnt every piece of magic she knows herself and spontaneously, she would have a far better than average grasps of the underlying rules of magic, and what can and can't work through which forms of tech. Alex Jiskran 00:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Marla's pros and cons As I said because she hasn't had formal magical training, her active spell set would be extremely limited, focused primarily on communcation (incl. recording), transportation and concealment. She would have no Herbology, Dark Arts or Potions capacity, at least until she finds an IC tutor and a reason to learn. My main intention with her is to jump-start the whole 'combining magic and tech' storyline, which seems to have faded. While she'd be happy to work with the Ministry, there's no way she'd work for them, and her perspective will often be the inverse of theirs, since she started with tech and is adding magic, rather than the other way around. There are obvious risks on the OP front, but I hope I haven't abused other chars with similar potential. Alex Jiskran 13:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Happy to be back Don't ask why because I have no answer but I feel like I have to say it to you too. I'm sorry. ._. I'm not good with the saying of words to people. Whenever you get the time for it. And if you can think of a place, as she might be headed to the Auror Office soon... I would love to RP Tanis and Karith? Tanis and Ferlen? Tanis and Lily? Quin and Jaeslya? If you are interested. At all. Kirá (talk) 12:31, March 11, 2014 (UTC) All of the above Thanks. :D I am going to try, and take you up one all of them. I'm not much of a multi-tasker. It will probably be Karith. And maybe Jaeslya at some point Ferlen too. I'm trying to go slow. It had been a long while since my last RP my return. I feel like I'm still a bit rusty. Kirá (talk) 12:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic That is exactly what I like to hear! It is a spectauclarly late hour for me but I love it here at DARP, and I don't care much about time. :D Kirá (talk) 12:47, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Delete Tag Dear Bond, I made a new design for the delete tag. I would appreciate it if you check it out at User:Algamicagrat/Sandbox#the new delete tag. If you press the red X at the top right corner the page will automatically delete, not to mention it looks a lot better than the delete tag already on the wiki. From, Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 20:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) PS: Dont delete my sandbox Adopt a Character ( a House Elf) Hello Bond, I would like to adopt a character (a house elf). Please let me Delete Dear Bond, Only Administrators can delete a page. I tried to see if I could do that, but it said that the requested action was only availible for Admins, Staff and some other people. And here is how it works. someone tags a page. If the page is worthy of delete an admin can just click the red X and they should be redirected to the "deleting a page" page fill out the stuff and the page is deleted. From, Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 19:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Checking in Hey Bond! I haven't talked with you for a while, so I just wanted to see how you're doing. I see you post occasionally, but not as much recently. Hope that everything is going ok IRL, and I miss you. Anyways, I hope to talk to you sometime soon! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Custom Spell I contact Alyssa about this in chat, and she redirected me to you... I purposed a new spell, it's basic and easy. I wrote it down in my sandbox. : Link: here :: 23:41, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Elf Hello Bond, Do you know who has House-elves so I can ask them. Am I allowed to make my own House-Elf. Please Let me know Adopt Hello Bond I would like to adopt Xany. Do you know who Wonky and Bownie belong to. Good to hear I'm glad to hear that you're around, I must not have been watching close enough :p, and you're doing well. As for the tournament, Lilly is supposed to be running the task, but it takes a lot of pressing and asking for something to get done, and its rare, so I'll probably be butting in and getting things rolling so we can move on. Sorry about it. :/ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Introducing Marla Bond, if you're up for it, I'd like to do a first RP with Marla and Kinsel. I would presume he noticed the odd fluctuations in thaumic field strength around the castle, and, unlike the Ministry, wouldn't dismiss it as student activity. So, I imagine them bumping into each other, metaphorically or literally, somewhere on the edge of the Unplottable area. I don't want to state any other expectations, I'd love to just see how it goes. :D Alex Jiskran 12:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RB Spots Gruff's just stepped down because of his GSCE's but he requests that we preserve all his charries. Anyway, this means we're one short. On the Requests page, there is currently a vote that's Belle VS Jorey because we were seven and Lilly believed that we're one short to make eight. However, now that we're only six we can either leave it at that or go back to seven RBs. Your choice since you're the Head of OOC. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) GM Shall I decide the outcome or will you? Alex Jiskran 15:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Hi Bond. Just a note to please not RP as MY OWN CHARACTER in MY OWN SHOP, as I would have come anyway. I know you are a higher rank than me, but still my character's right's and privilige's should be respected, and you could have asked me to post, ie by owl. I would have in a couple of hours. Hope you are well. One more thing I know I'm probably annoying you with all my owls but according to policy, Sophia's on grounds for a demotion vote. She hasn't edited since March 4. LittleRedCrazyHood 03:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Jumping Bean I didn't jump at the offer before, like I did this time. I was interested, and I took too long to make up my mind. Safe to say that has changed. Belle Linda 17:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Mmh Hey. Sorry that I haven't been around very much recently. I have mounds of of work, projects, essays, and studyin for my IB classes and exams. I've had 3 15 minute oral presentations in the past 2 weeks. :P Anyways, I'm sorry and I feel really bad tht the tournament has fallen behind. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 15:11, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. :) I hope they do as well. I hope you enjoy your vacation! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Half-Veela, Half-Vampire When we talked about this, we said we'd leave it up to the Sorter or Admin's discretion whether or not to clear a second 'half-char'. Alex Jiskran 17:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey there bondo! I was wondering.... would it have been possible to make part- nymphs? Not half or full, as I'd personally find that op, but I'm just talking about, if it were a part wood nymph or dryad, they'd be really good at wandlore, being able to tell the type of wood and what core is in it. If it were an air nymph, something like hearing whispers in the wind, like if somebody were talking a few yards away, she'd be able to hear them. Something similar for water and other types of nymphs... I was thinking of making one of my characters either an air or wood nymph. Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great to me. People should vote, it'd make more sense if we all agree on it. Red is a little busy, I guess, since she's dealing with quite a bit of stuff, but I'll talk with her and make a poll for what powers all the races have. I'll make one for part nymphs, too. I'm thinking it wouldn't be a one time thing, since other people would enjoy it, but I won't let it get out of hand. Thanks so much! Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:45, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RB Thank you so much, Bond. I'm really really delighted and excited to bring more to DARP, join a department, and start helping new users much more than in the past. Perhaps we can work closer together in the future, too. Have a nice day! #REDIRECT User:Jorey28/Signature Thank you! I noticed my name changed color. At first, I wondered why? :D Thanks! Belle Linda 02:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ὅμοιος πάθος Thank you for the heads up on the Nursery. Belle Linda 17:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Teacher sorting forum Cynder asked me to approve this character, but it's a teacher forum, so I'm referring it to you. 20:00, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Magical Creature Trip Proposal Hey Bond! I am here to talk about Shane! :) so I come in peace Kinsel xD So, as it says I propose a Magical Creature Summer Trip with Shane Raimi where he takes students from the age range of 16 to 17 and if he believes any students under the age range should come he will invite them. Anyways, the trip would be Shane taking them to other countries to watch magical creatures in their natural habitats, tell me what you think! JacktheCat (talk) 20:12, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Idea... Hey, Bond! So, I've been thinking, for old and new users alike, perhaps you or another crat could create a blog or a page detailing what every department on this wiki's job is, and what they can go to them for help for etc etc. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” RE: Activity Hi Bond, I haven't been able to get very much, since there was much I need to do. Had a lot to do at home and elsewhere. Wish I could come back to editing, but since I live by myself, I simply don't know if I can. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 20:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC)